Doctor Who: Revival of The Doctor
"The End of Her" '''Doctor Who: Revival '''would be the fourth main feature film being co-produced by both BBC Films and Universal Pictures. This is the final story to feature Juliet Landau as The Doctor, Peter Capaldi as The Valeyard, David Tennant as The Monk, Christopher Eccleston as Roiyden, and Freema Agyeman as Tylik. Synopsis The Valeyard has taken over The Death Zone. And he is threatening to unleash his army of monsters onto Gallifrey's soil. Fearing the destruction of Gallifrey. Lord President Roiyden calls upon The Doctor and her 12 previous selves to stop The Valeyard once for all. But for The Doctor she knows what she must do to save Gallifrey. Plot To Be Added. Cast * The Doctor - Juliet Landau * The Doctor - Andrew Lincoln * The Doctor - Timothy Dalton * The Doctor - Bill Nighy * The Doctor - Paul McGann * The Doctor - David McCallum * The Doctor - Sylvester McCoy * The Doctor - Colin Baker * The Doctor - Peter Davison * The Doctor - Tom Baker * The Doctor - Sean Pertwee * The Doctor - Reese Shearsmith * The Doctor - David Bradley * The Valeyard/The Doctor - Peter Capaldi * Roiyden - Christopher Eccleston,Jodie Whittaker * The Monk - David Tennant,Matt Smith * The Rani - Kate O'Mara,Siobhan Redmond,Michelle Gomez * Romana - Juliet Landau * Catherine Smith - Ellen Pompeo * Louis Frobisher - Bradley Walsh * Johnathan Landau - John Simms * Donna Noble - Catherine Tate * Devin Harris - Dougray Scott * Evelyn Smythe - Jodie Foster * Kate Tollings - Julia Sawahla * The Voice of Hex - Nicholas Briggs * Ace McShane - Sophie Aldred * Peri Brown - Nicola Bryant * Tegan Jovanka - Janet Fielding * Nyssa - Sarah Sutton * Adric - Matthew Waterhouse * Leela - Louise Jameson * Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart - Mark Gatiss * Sergeant John Benton - John Levene * Captain Mike Yates - Richard Franklin * Jo Jones - Katy Manning * Jamie McCrimmon - Frazier Hines * Susan Campbell - Claudia Grant * Barbara Wright - Jemma Powell * Ian Chesterton - Jamie Glover * Tylik - Freema Agyeman * Fevnik - Alexander Siddig * The Master - Charles Dance * Voice of the Daleks,Cybermen,Autons,Sontarans,Ice Warriors,Terileptil Zombies,Cryptids,Deathclaws - Nicholas Briggs Crew Memorable Quotes Background Information To Be Added. Pre-Production * The script for Doctor Who: Revival of The Doctor was completed on January 23rd 2013. * Fakes scripts were commissioned to hide the fact that Peter Capaldi was to take up the mantle as The Fourteenth Doctor. Production * Production on Doctor Who: Revival began on February 4th 2013. With Juliet Landau,Bradley Walsh,and Ellen Pompeo filming some of their scenes that featured just them while they were filming quick reshoots for Season 50. Post-Production To Be Added. Reaction * In 2014, Doctor Who Magazine ran a poll consisting of every broadcast Doctor Who story at the time, and "Doctor Who: Revival of The Doctor" was voted 1st out of 353 stories. Story Notes * This is the first story since The Girl Who Loved Doctor Who to not feature Ellen Landau as portrayed by Karen Gillan. Continuity Home Video Release DVD * Doctor Who: Revival of The Doctor was first released on February 21st 2013 in it's own separate release. * Doctor Who: Revival of The Doctor was added apart of The Complete Juliet Landau Era in July 2014 * Doctor Who: Revival of The Doctor was added as a special disk as apart of The Complete Peter Capaldi Era in June 2019. Blu-Ray * Doctor Who: Revival of The Doctor was apart of The Complete Season 50 Box Set as apart of The Doctor Who Collection. Category:Movies Category:Multi-Doctor Stories Category:Regeneration Stories Category:Thirteenth Doctor Stories Category:Twelfth Doctor Stories Category:Eleventh Doctor Stories Category:Tenth Doctor Stories Category:Ninth Doctor Stories Category:Eighth Doctor Stories Category:Seventh Doctor Stories Category:Sixth Doctor Stories Category:Fifth Doctor Stories Category:Fourth Doctor Stories Category:Third Doctor Stories Category:Second Doctor Stories Category:First Doctor Stories Category:Stories Set On Gallifrey Category:Valeyard Stories Category:Dalek Stories Category:Cyberman Stories Category:Master Stories Category:Sontaran Stories Category:Ice Warrior Stories Category:Auton Stories Category:Terileptil Zombies Stories Category:Cryptids Stories Category:Stories Category:Fourteenth Doctor Stories